


Hope and Healing{Done}

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: The Wolf Pack [2]
Category: Azazel - Fandom, Clace - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Damien - Freeform, F/M, Family, Healing, Hope, Jonah - Freeform, Love, M/M, XSorryRapeX Not in detail.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: You are all I need.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my story. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.
> 
> ***
> 
> Also on IG at bvfanfic...

It's been weeks since the night Alec, and Magnus had dinner. Magnus has his room now and barely seen Alec. Alec has been going out with the packs to patrol. And not coming back till late. Well, this night was special for all beta's, and omega's. They all were in heat. And the whole pack was put on watch. So there beta's, and omega's would be safe. Magnus was used to it now and learned how to control it somewhat. He was in the courtyard when he started to feel it hit. And notice a lot of men looking his way. Magnus smiled, and tried to leave, but was stopped by the one and only ass boy, Damien.

"Where are you going? Let's go somewhere to fuck. You know you miss me."  
"Not in a fucking million years, Damien. Now let me go," Magnus growled.  
"Oh, look who finally grew some balls. You know that shit doesn't work on me. Where's your room, now?"  
"Magnus, go to your room now, I will post guards at your door, and for you, I think you should leave now, with your pack. As of right now The Lightwood and Garroway pack's are on lockdown. So, get out," Jace said.

Damien just shook his head.

"Fine, I can get better ass from my pack," Damien said.  
"More like rape," Magnus yelled out.  
"You call it what you want, but I only remember moans, and you wanting more."

Magnus looked at him and swallowed hard.

"Only when I was in heat and didn't know who I was fucking. But still, you forced yourself on me. Like your going to do to someone when you get back."  
"Well, why don't you take there place like you did for redhead all the time, or maybe I should go look her up."  
"No!?!?!?!" Came from Magnus and Jace at the same time."

Magnus and Jace looked at each other.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve," Damien said with a smile.

"Enough, Magnus your room now. Damien leave and take your people with you now," Alec said with his Alpha power.

Magnus looked up to Alec, then went to his room. Damien, and his people left for the cave. Then Jace and some of the others locked down the den.

"I'm going to check on Iz, and Mag's," Alec told Jace and Luke.

When Alec walked off, he saw Clary walk over to Jace, and they walked off together. Alec checked on his sister, which was okay, but kept her door shut, and locked. Alec left and went to Magnus' room. Alec told the guards to go that he would watch Magnus. Alec knocked on the door, then went in. Magnus was naked laying on the bed under a sheet. Magnus was rolled into a ball on his side and whimpering. His back was to Alec. Alec got right up next Magnus. Alec could smell the pheromones. The smell was driving him nuts, but he was strong. Alec was not going to force himself on Magnus. He had enough of that. Magnus whimper more, and started rocking his body.

"Let me help you?" Alec said in a low voice.

Magnus looked at Alec. He was hurting and needed what Alec was offering him. Magnus nodded, and he would be marked Alec's mate from now on for always to death do them part. Alec underdressed and got up behind Magnus. He kissed over Magnus' body to try to distract Magnus when he pushed into him and started moving right away. Alec couldn't help it Alec needed the movement, or he was going to cum right then and there just from the tight wet wall around his dick. Alec was doing all he could do to make it last. He needed this and waited for Magnus for so long. But it was too much for him, and it was time. When Alec's hot fluid-filled Magnus, Alec bit down on Mangus' neck sending pain shooting through Magnus' body. Magnus screamed out in pain sending his cum all over his side of the bed. Alec held on to Magnus because he was jerking all over and they were connected. Alec didn't want to hurt Magnus by pulling out too early. Alec needed to wait till he went down before pulling out. So, Alec held Magnus till he stopped moving. Then Magnus' body started to vibrate. Alec watched a blue light come from the bite mark that he made on Magnus. It was healing fast. Alec was worried that his bite wouldn't take. So he bit him again sending Magnus screaming again. This time Alec was down enough to come out without hurting Magnus. Alec held him all night.

Alec whispers to Magnus, "I love you forever. Till the end of time."

Magnus looked at Alec and smiled. Then he cuddled up with Alec, and they went to sleep.

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.?


	2. Rest In Peace our Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We gave you roots, and God gave you wings now fly high jaybird.

The weeks to follow after Magnus was marked as Alec's mate was terrific. They were together almost all the time, till Magnus started to feel tired all time, and needed to rest more here lately. Then when he would see or smell food, it would make him sick. 

"Magnus, why isn't your healing power working for this?"Alec asked.  
"I 'm not sure what is going on, Alec."  
"Maybe you should go see the Dr. here."  
"Maybe, if I don't get better over the weekend, I will see the Dr. here."  
"Okay, I'm holding you to that."

Alec kissed Magnus on the top of his head. Then went back to his meetings, and Magnus laid back down to rest. Later Magnus started to feel very uncomfortable and sat up. He felt wet between his legs. Magnus thought that he was sweating. Then the pain started. He got up and went to look for Alec. Magnus made it to the foyer of the den when Izzy saw him. 

"Magnus, are you okay?"  
"No, I need...I need Alec, Now?!?!?!?!" Magnus yelled [Now] because he was in so much pain, he just wanted Alec.  
"Okay, I'll go get him."

Izzy looked down and saw the tail of blood spots coming from Magnus.

"Stay right here; I'll be right back."

She took off to get Alec, and on the way, she called the Dr. and told him to get to the foyer and help Magnus now.

She knocked on Alec's office door and went in any way.

"Alec, I'm sorry it's an emergency ."  
"What's going on Izzy?"  
"It's Magnus. He needs you. He is in the foyer in pain, and bleeding."  
"What?" Alec jumped up and ran to Magnus, which was being put on a stretcher to go to the Infirmary.

"Babe, what is it? What's going on?" Alec asked.

Alec thought he was losing his mate, his love.

"I don't know Alec, it hurts so bad," Magnus told him.

The medics took Magnus and told Alec he had to wait for them to check Magnus before he could see him again. 

"Alec, this is from Magnus," Izzy said looking at the floor.

It was a Trail of blood. They follow it back to Magnus' room, to his bed. They pulled the covers back, and there was blood on his bed where Magnus was sleeping. Alec and Izzy looked at each other. 

"I'm going to kill him," Alec said and started to leave the room. 

Izzy jumped in front of him and pushed Alec to stop him from leaving the room.

"Who, big brother?"  
"Damien."  
"Wait, Alec. He isn't here."  
"Are you sure? He's been wanting Magnus this hold time."  
"No, but Alec let's find out what happened to Magnus before you do something you will regret. I'll get this cleaned up, you go check on Magnus."  
"Okay, your right. But Izzy if he hurt him."  
"I know Alec, I agree."

Alec went to check on Magnus when he got there. He heard Magnus crying. The Dr. stopped Alec before he went in with Magnus. 

"Mr.Lightwood, I'm sorry to inform you, but your mate has lost his pregnancy. Mr.Bane miscarried. And we are very sorry for your loss." 

Alec looked at the Dr. trying to figure out what the hell was going on. After he clammed down, he went in to check on Magnus. Which, was asleep now. Alec touched Magnus, and he was vibrating. He knew Magnus was healing himself now. Alec was smiling, but it was a sad smile. Magnus woke and looked at Alec. Tears started to roll down his face.

"I'm, so sorry, Alec. I lost our baby. I'm sorry."  
"No, it's not your felt. We didn't know."

Alec got in bed with Magnus and wrapped his arms around him. 

"I love you. Nothing will change that."

Magnus held on to Alec for dear life, till they fell asleep. 

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? #HopeMalec


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus spent a lot of time to himself after he lost the baby. Alec and Magnus had a little ceremony for the baby, which helped, but Magnus couldn't stop thinking about being a dad. Magnus wanted to be a dad, but he didn't know if he could carry a baby inside him. And that was wearing on him that night. Alec wanted to be with him. Alec came in late, and Magnus was asleep in Alec's bed. Alec undressed and got in bed. Alec moved on top of Magnus and started kissing him awake. Before Magnus was awake enough, Alec was inside of him. Magnus began to push Alec away. 

"Magnus, what is it?"  
"I don't want to get pregnant again," Magnus said with tears in his eyes.

Alec couldn't move because they were connected, and he didn't want to pull out and hurt Magnus. 

"Magnus, I."  
"I know, Alec."

And more tears ran down Magnus' face. Alec tried to hold Magnus, and love him. But Magnus wanted to leave. When Alec was able to pull out, Magnus got up and dressed. Then left the room without a word. Alec wanted to cry, but he didn't. He lost a child too. Who was there for him? No one, no one at all. 

***

Magnus woke one morning feeling a little funny, and it scared him. He dressed and ran right to the Infirmary. Magnus talked to the Dr., and after a few tests. The Dr. came in with a smile.

"Mr.Bane, I'm happy to say you are with child again."  
"W...What?"  
"I would like to go over some things to help with your pregnancy. Then we need to get you started on your prenatal vitamin with iron and folic acid."  
"Okay."

Magnus was still in shock, but he made sure he listened to the Dr. Then he went back to his room. All the Lightwoods and most of Luke's pack was gone on a mandatory business trip and wouldn't be back for a month. Magnus busied himself with getting things ready for Alec's, and his baby. He had not forgotten all the sadness of losing there first, but he was happy that now Alec and he will have a 2nd chance for a real family. Alec and everyone were do back soon. Magnus was nervous now. He had to let Alec know now. Magnus was standing at the door with all the other family's waiting on there mate/parent to come home. The door opened, and Magnus took a deep breath.

BVFK: BVFF 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#HopeMalec


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus couldn't do it. Magnus turned and walked really fast away. It was late when Alec came looking for Magnus. When Alec came into Magnus' room, he saw all the baby stuff, and Alec thought Magnus flipped. Maybe a mental break or something. Alec got in bed and kissed Magnus. Magnus was nake because that was how he liked to sleep. He turned over on his back, and that's when Alec saw it. Alec moved back from Magnus. Magnus sat up and looked at Alec, but didn't say anything. He waited for Alec to say something. Alec looked from Magnus' face to his stomach and had a look of confusion on his face.

"I don't understand," Alec said finally.  
"What is it that you don't understand?" Magnus asked.  
"I'm having, our child, but if you don't..."  
"Stop right there Magnus. I'm not leaving this all on you. I'm the father and your mate. I love you both."

Magnus smiled at his lover. Then Magnus moved over on to Alec's lap and kissed Alec. 

"Can we?" Alec asked.  
Magnus smiled, "Yes, the Dr.said we could, she would let me know when we shouldn't.

Magnus kissed Alec and started to help Alec take his clothes off. Alec picked up Magnus off his lap and laid him on the bed. Alec kissed down Magnus' body until he got to Magnus' stomach. He put soft kisses over his belly. Magnus let out soft moans and looked deep into his mates eyes. 

"Alexander, I love you."  
"I love you too, Magnus." 

"Alec there is some lubricant on my nightstand. We should use it in case we need to part before you go down."

Alec looked at Magnus.

"You don't want to be connected with me?" Alec looked hurt.  
"Yes I do, but just in case. With me being pregnant so it won't hurt much if you need to pull out." 

Alec nodded then he moved over to the nightstand. He got the lube and looked at it, and smiled.

"What?" Magnus asked.  
"It's blueberry flavor."

Magnus smiled back at Alec. Alec put some lube on Magnus' hole, then on his member. Alec kissed Magnus. Then Alec nudged Magnus a little to turn over. Alec wanted Magnus on all fours, and his ass in the air. So Magnus made him happy and did what he wanted. Alec rubbed over Magnus' body and his ass. Magnus was letting out moans of happiness and rocking back on Alec rubbing on Alec's member making him moan too. Alec took his dick and started slowly pushing into Magnus. Alec pushed Magnus shoulders down and pulled Magnus' ass up higher. Then he started pushing into Magnus hard and fast, making Magnus moan louder Magnus wrapped his leg's around the back of Alec's leg's, to help him push in more. Then he reached back to grab on to Alec's hip to help more. Alec could feel the fire boiling in his lower area. He was about to let it all go. 

"Magnus I'm going...going too." 

But then all Magnus heard was a loud moan, and Alec laid over on him. Alec kiss over Magnus' shoulders.

"Let's see if I can pull out. I want to try something."

Alec started to pull out, thankful for the lube because he was able to pull out without hurting Magnus too much. 

"Okay, fuck my mouth. I want you to. You will like it."  
"Oh?"  
"Yep."

Magnus got over Alec on the bed, and took his member and pushed into Alec's mouth slowly. Magnus slowly started to fuck Alec's mouth. It felt like heaven. Magnus moaned, and Alec did too. Which made Magnus go crazy from the vibrations on his member. Alec grabbed Magnus ass and made him push into his mouth deeper till Alec could feel Magnus in his throat. After that Magnus needed to let go. Alec held Magnus in his mouth until he drank every bit of Magnus' juice. Then Magnus laid next to Alec. They kissed, then they wrapped their bodies together. Alec was trying to tell Magnus about the meetings they had to go to, but Alec heard little snores coming from his chest. 

Alec smiled to himself, "Good night my love, I can't wait to be a father."

BVFK: BVFF 

What do you think of this ch.? #HopeMalec


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's go for a run," Magnus said to biscuit, Jace, and Alec.

They all turned and took off. Jace and Clary went there own way. And Magnus turned away and took off to a little brook he found when he was out by himself one night. When Alec caught up to Magnus, he was drinking from the creek. So, Alec walked over to him, and Alec got him some water too. While Alec got water, Magnus laid down. Alec moved over to Magnus and laid down next to him. Then laid his head on top of Magnus. Clary and Jace found a spot to lay down and turned back to human form. They were looking at each other. Then they moved closer to each other. Jace kissed Clary. Then they moved to the ground on some soft grass. They made love, then held each other until morning. Alec and Magnus rested a little, but Alec didn't want Magnus out of the den for too long. So they head back to Alec's room. They slept holding each other until morning. After Magnus' Dr.'s appointment, Alec had to go back to work.

"See you later after work?" Magnus asked.  
"Yes. Magnus, I want you moved in my room today." Alec said.  
"Alec, I don't want to give my room up."  
"You don't have to right away. We don't need it."

Magnus just looked at Alec and smiled. 

"Okay, I'll have my things moved today."  
"Magnus don't pick up anything heavy, please babe."  
"I won't."  
"Okay, I love you. I'll see you after work."  
"Okay, I love you too."

Alec kissed Magnus on the lips, then left. Magnus was walking around the courtyard when he heard his name called. Magnus turned to see who called him. His heart went into his stomach when he saw Damien walking up to him. It all happened way to fast. When Magnus woke up, he was chained to a bed in a room he knew too well.

"God, no.!.!.!" Magnus started to panic.

Magnus tried to get out of the chains, but no go. He couldn't. That's when Damien walked in and shut the door. Then he locked it with a key as he used too from the inside. So if I got away from him, I still couldn't get out. So I would have no choice, but let him finish.

"What the hell, Damien?" Magnus yelled, "Let me go."  
"Shut the fuck up."

Damien walked over and hit Magnus in his face, sending blood flying out of Magnus' mouth.

BVFK: BVFF

 

What do you think of this ch.? #HopeMalec


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XSorry*RapeX / Not in detail.

***M***

After Damien had his way with Magnus that whole night he left the room, but not without locking the door. Magnus could keep his eyes open any longer and passed out while his body healed itself.

***A*** 

Alec was off work and couldn't wait to see his love. He made it to there room, but there was no sign that Magnus moved in. So, Alec took a shower and put on some comfortable clothes. Then he went to Magnus' room to see why he didn't move yet. But Magnus wasn't there. He started to worry. Alec went around asking people if they saw Magnus, which they told him they hadn't seen him all day. Now he was starting to freak out. Called Izzy, and Jace to come to his office. Izzy pulled video of the day, and they look through it when they saw Alec and Magnus talking. Then after Alec left Magnus went out to the courtyard, and then they saw Damien put a rag over Magnus' nose and mouth. Then Magnus leaning on Damien. Then Damien taking off with Magnus in tow. 

"Damn it. If Damien hurts Magnus or my boy, I will kill him," Alec growled.

Izzy looked up at Alec as did Jace, and the same time they said.

"Boy?"

Alec looked at them trying to calm himself some. 

"I wasn't supposed to say anything. So don't say anything unless Magnus does. Okay?" Alec asked.  
"Yes," Izzy and Jace said together.  
"Jace, see if Luke and some of his pack can help us look for Magnus and Damien."  
"Izzy, see if you can find anything out about where Damien might have taken Magnus from Clary."  
"Now, go both of you." 

TBC...

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? #HopeMalec


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have bad rain, so I want to put this up while I still have net. Would you like another ch. or wait some?

***M***

Magnus was still sleeping when Damien came back. Damien sat in a chair next to the bed watching Magnus sleep for a long time. Then he could not wait any longer for Magnus to rest. Damien got up and walked over to Magnus. He needed him awake for what he was going to do to him. He softly touched Magnus' face.

"Why didn't you just stay with me? I loved you from the start. But no, you had to fall for that shit ass Lightwood. Well, now you will both paid," Damien said all this to a sleeping Magnus.

Damien was madder now. So he slapped Magnus to wake him. Magnus tried to jump away from him, Damien held him down. Then ripped Magnus' shirt off.

"Please, don't. Please Damien," Magnus begged.

Damien looked at Magnus.

"I wonder if baby, is like daddy?"  
"What?"  
"I wonder if baby heals like his daddy?"

Magnus' eyes got huge.

"What?"  
"Oh, you didn't think, I didn't know about you."  
"How?"  
"Well, I really got carried away one night with you. Then you started shaking, and blue light shot out of you. That's the night I knew I had a toy for life that really would never break. That's why I just do what want to you."  
"Damien there is no guarantee that the baby would be like me. Whatever you got planned, please don't I'm begging you."  
"Well, this might have been different if you didn't pick shit ass Lightwood over me."  
"NO, Damien, PLEASE!

***A***

"Alec, Clary said that Damien has a hideout cave, that he would lock Magnus there for months, but she wasn't sure where it is, because she was never taken there. She only knows what Magnus would tell her. She said Magnus didn't want to scare her anymore, then she was, and would not tell her more about the place."  
"Damn, Magnus, when we need him to talk he won't. But when we wish he would just shut up, he doesn't," Alec said the last part with a smile.

Izzy just winked at him and smiled.

"Is everyone ready to hunt?"  
"Yes," Luke told him.

They all were heading out when the door opened.

"MAGNUS," Alec yelled and ran over to him.

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? #HopeMalec


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm moving on to another ff for now, but I will be back to write some more ch's at a later time. I hope that you all like this ff and the way it is going. Any idea's for this ff, let me hear/see them in the comments. Thank you, BV.

Magnus had blood head to feet on him. Alec was trying to get Magnus to talk to him, but he wouldn't. Magnus wouldn't even look at Alec. It was like Magnus was on autopilot. His body was doing what it always has done. 

"I need to take Magnus to the Dr. Luke, you and your pack go hunt that ass hole down, but don't touch him. He is mine."

"And mine."

They all turned to look at Magnus. Magnus looked at everyone.

"I want his head on a platter," Magnus said almost in a growl.  
"Go," Alec told them.  
"Jace, I need you to take watch. NO, Dark Hill Pack allowed."  
"On it boss," Jace said and left.  
"Izzy, I need you to take over for a while till I can deal with Magnus and everything."  
"You don't have to deal with me," Magnus said and started to his room.  
"Damn. You got it, Izzy?" Alec asked as he ran after Magnus.  
"Yes, just go take care of Magnus and the baby."

Alec stopped the door from shutting him out. Magnus started taking off his bloody clothes and throwing them to the floor.

"Magnus, please..."

Magnus put up his hand to stop Alec. Then went to the bathroom to get into the shower. He put only the hot water on and got under it. His body was covered in blood. Alec waited for Magnus to come out of the bathroom. When he did Alec saw the massive jagged scar on Magnus' now flat stomach. Magnus looked at Alec. 

"I'm so, sorry, Alec. I have lost another child of yours."

Magnus looked down at the floor and started crying. Alec began crying, and walked over to Magnus and wrapped his arms around him. They held each other and cried. They moved over to the bed and laid in each other's arms holding on for dear life to one another.

///

Magnus finally fell asleep. But Alec wouldn't let Magnus out of his sight. So he stayed up and held him. Magnus started to mumble things. Alec could only make out a few words, and that was more then he could handle.

"No, please. The baby, please. That's too deep," Magnus said in a whimpering voice.

Then Magnus started to cry in his sleep. Alec went to wipe Magnus' face. When Magnus woke screaming bloody murder, he jumped away from Alec and hit the wall hard. Alec tried to calm Magnus down, but it didn't work. Magnus turned and went for Alec's throat.

"I'm so sorry, Magnus," Alec said as he hit Magnus, and he went flying back into the wall. 

Magnus went to the floor knocked out. Alec ran over to him, and picked him up, and took him over to the bed. Magnus's body turned back, and he started his healing process. Alec called for the Dr.to check on Magnus. He also called Izzy.

{"No baby. What happened? What did the bastard do to him?" Izzy asked.  
"I don't know Izzy, but it had to be the worst thing imaginable."  
"Oh, god, Alec."}

When Magnus woke up, he looked around, and when he saw Alec, he started crying again.

"I'm so, sorry, Alec, did I hurt you?"  
"No, I'm fine," Alec walked over to Magnus and sat down beside him.

Magnus reached out to Alec, but Alec didn't move. Magnus sat back and looked at Alec. Alec didn't want him anymore. He couldn't give him children, a family. 

"I understand. Will it hurt?" Magnus asked.

Alec looked at Magnus.

"What?"  
"When you break the bond between us."  
"No, Magnus. I will never break our bond. Do you want me to?"  
"No, I don't. But Alec, you are acting so cold to me right now."  
"It's just. I want to know what happened? And I'm trying to brace myself."  
"No, Alec, I can't."

Alec turned to Magnus and put Magnus' hands in his hands.

"You wouldn't let me in before. I'm begging you to let me in this time. I want to be the one to help you with this, please. I love you, Magnus. And you can take me at my word, I will make him pay for hurting you, and our baby boy."

Magnus looked at Alec.

"Okay."

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? #HopeMalec


	9. Chapter 9

"Just take your time my love," Alec told Magnus.

Magnus looked at him. Then he looked down at his hands.

"Damien locked me in the same room he always did. When I woke, I had chains locking me to the bed. I tried Alec. I tried to get away. Then Damien came in. I begged him to let me go, but he told me to shut up and struck me."

Alec was getting madder with everything that Magnus was telling him, but he kept it inside him. So, Magnus would continue to tell him what happened.

"I noticed that he locked the door. Like he used too. So, I knew what was going to happen. What always happened."

Alec reached up and wiped Magnus' tears away. Then took Magnus' hand in his. 

"Go ahead. I'm here," Alec told him.

Magnus looked at Alec. Then away again.

"I did as always in the end before we came to your pack. I give in, and let Damien do what he wanted. I tried to protect our baby as much as I could. But he hurt me, Alec. He hurt me badly."

Alec put his hand on Magnus' face.

"I'm so, sorry baby."

Then Alec kissed Magnus on the top of his head.

"When he was done and left the room. I couldn't stay awake. So I went to sleep so that I could heal. But he came back later. He sat beside the bed and watched me. I acted like I was asleep. Till he got up, and..."

Magnus just stopped talking. Alec watched Magnus try to find his voice again.

"Hang on. I'll get you some water."

Alec went to the bathroom and got Magnus some water, and tissues. He brought them back to Magnus.

"Thank you."  
"Anytime, I love you, Magnus."

Magnus took a drink of water, then put it on the nightstand. He went on.

"Till he moved over to me, and told me he was in love with me and got mad at me."  
"Why did he get mad at you?"

Magnus looked at Alec.

"Oh."  
"Because I love you, and not him. So, he said that you and I would pay for that. Then he hit me. I tried to get away from him, but he held me down. Alec, he knows about me."  
"What, how?"  
"He said that he has always known. That he hurt me really bad one time when..."

Magnus stopped talking and looked away. Alec rubbed Magnus' hand with his thumb to let him know it was okay, and he was there for him. Magnus didn't look back to Alec but went on.

"He saw me heal myself, and he knew he had a new toy that would never break. Alec, he wanted to see if the baby would be like me."

Alec looked at Magnus, then to Magnus' stomach when he realized what he was telling him. Alec got up and ran to the bathroom. Magnus could hear Alec being sick in the bathroom. After a few minutes, he came back looking white as a ghost. 

"I'm okay, go ahead."

Magnus looked at him for a few, but then he continued.

"He ripped my shirt opened. I begged him not to do what he was doing. He wasn't hearing me anymore. He transformed, and ripped into me. The pain was horrible. When I woke, he was gone, and so was my locks. I was healed, and no longer with a child. I looked for the baby, but our baby was nowhere to be found. He left me there so I would have to come back, and tell you that I lost another baby of ours."

Magnus broke down, and couldn't go on anymore. Alec held Magnus till he fell asleep. Then Alec got up, changed into workout clothes, and went to the gym. He went straight to the punching bag. He hit it over and over till his knuckles were bleeding, then he fell to the floor and cried.

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	10. Chapter 10

Magnus woke, and Alec was gone. Magnus got up and went to the body mirror. He looked at himself. He felt ugly, his body was horrible. Magnus started to rub and scratch at the jagged scar on his stomach. Till Alec came in and saw Magnus, Alec shut the door and ran over to Magnus, and took hold of Magnus' hands.

"Stop Alec. I deserve to be punished. I'm horrible. I'm no good, maybe Azazel and Damien were right."  
"Magnus, don't you ever say that again. The only things you deserve is love, family, and a good life."  
"No, I don't. Punish me, Alec."  
"No, I will not."  
"Alec, please."  
"Magnus, I love you so much. I could never hurt you like that. Let me love you. Let me show you, my love."

Alec slowly pulled Magnus over to the bed. Alec kissed Magnus and Magnus wasn't sure about this at first. But then he gave in to Alec. Magnus melted into Alec body. They both needed each others touch so much. Alec then helped Magnus on the bed. Then he was right beside him. Alec kissed down Magnus' body. Over his scar too.

"I love you, Magnus fore ever, and ever."

Magnus didn't say anything. Alec moved up beside him.

"I know this is a lot to ask of you right now. And it's hard for me too. Can we try just one more time?"

Magnus looked at Alec.

"Alec, I'm no good at this. Maybe you should take on another mate to give you babies because..."  
"NO," Alec said in his powerful Alpha voice.

Magnus jumped a little and looked at Alec.

"I sorry, but I want no other. Only you, Magnus."  
"I have never been so loved in my life. It's hard sometimes, Alec."

Alec looked deep into Magnus' eyes. 

"Please, one more time. If it's not meant to be for us, then I will accept it, and we can move on with our life."  
"Our life?"  
"Magnus, I'm not going anywhere without you. You are my mate, my love forever in my heart."

Magnus looked at Alec.

"Okay."

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	11. Chapter 11

Magnus, Alec, Izzy, Jace, and Luke were all talking and having a good time. Izzy decided to have a party for Magnus, Alec, and there babies. And she planned a gender reveal too. 

"Okay, are you to ready to see what you're having?"  
"YES!*!*!*!"  
"Okay, here we go."

Izzy waved her hand in the air, and two boxes popped open. Blue and pink smoke started to come out of the boxes. Then blue and pink confetti rained down on everyone. 

"Oh my god, we're having a boy and a girl," Alec said turning to Magnus, and kissing him.

Magnus smiled at Alec. Then as the smoke started to clear Magnus saw a young man walking there way.

"Hello, papa."

Then he looked at Alec.

"Hello, father."

Magnus' eyes got big, and he couldn't talk, but he knew the scent. It was the new smell that he got before he passed out from Damien's attack.

"Oh my god. Could it be?"

Alec watched him, and Magnus. Then he looked over at Izzy, Jace, and Luke which was already looking at Alec. Alec looked back at the guy.

"Who are you?"

Both Magnus and the young man looked at Alec.

"Alec."  
"Magnus," Alec said all powerful.

Magnus looked at Alec but said nothing else. Magnus looked down away from Alec. Magnus was upset, and tears started at the edge of his eyes wanting to roll down his face, but Magnus wouldn't let them. Alec looked at Magnus and felt shity.

"Magnus, we have to be careful."

Magnus just nodded. Then they looked at the man.

"Well?" Alec asked.

The man looked at Magnus. Then back at Alec.

"I'm your son. My name is Jonah."

Jonah stood his ground with Alec. Alec looked at him. Then at Magnus. Magnus peeled his eyes off of Jonah to look at Alec. Alec touched Magnus' face.

"Okay."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, but I still want a DNA test to see if he is really our son. And Jace, you are to watch our so called son till we know one way or the other."  
"On it boss," Jace said.  
"Izzy, get him a room."  
"He can have mine," Magnus said.

Alec looked at Magnus.

"What? Are you sure?" Alec asked Magnus.  
"Yes, I want our son, home."

Alec looked at Magnus. Then at the troublemaker. Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

"So, it begins."

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	12. Chapter 12

Magnus started to take Jonah to his old room when he felt weird.

"Magnus?" Izzy called out.

Alec turned to see what was going on and seen Magnus hold his belly. Alec ran over to Magnus.

"Magnus, what's wrong?"  
"I don't know. I don't feel right."  
"Okay, I'm taking you to see the doctor."  
"What about Jonah?"  
"Jace."  
"On it boss."  
"Okay, Magnus let's get you looked at by the doctor."  
"Okay."

Alec, Magnus, and Izzy started to the infirmary, but Magnus doubled over in pain. He yelled, and growl at the same time. Alec looked at Magnus. Then he picked him up and carried him the rest of the way. Magnus was whimpering and growling at the same time holding on to Alec and their babies. Alec put him down on the bed, and the nurses took off with Magnus. The doctor stopped Alec from following.

"I'm sorry, but you can't come this time."  
"What? Why not?"  
"We may be losing both your mate and babies."

The doctor turned and ran off after Magnus and her team leaving Alec standing at the doors watching Magnus disappear as the doors shut. Alec turned and looked at Izzy. 

"What will I do if I lose Magnus and the babies? I can't, I can't, Izzy."

Izzy walked over to Alec and hugged him. A little later Alec couldn't take it anymore he had to do something. Alec had to make sure if Magnus lost the babies that Magnus still had a son. He called Jace and told him what was going on, and that wanted the DNA test done right now to get Jonah in to see one of the other doctors and get it done.

"I want the results yesterday."

Then he put his phone away. The doctor came out later.

"We have your mate resting, and he is healing well. As for the babies they are in NICU, and it looks like all three of them will be in there for a while."

Alec looked at the doctor.

"What? Did I hear you right?"  
"Yes, Mr.Lightwood, you have three babies in NICU. You have two boy's, and one girl."

Alec and Izzy were all smiles.

"Can I see them, all of them."  
"Yes, just you for now, and just for a few minutes."  
"Okay. Izzy, I need you to take care of things until I can again."  
"I'm on it. You take of your family."

Jace and Jonah come walking up at that time. Jace gave Alec a piece of paper. But Alec couldn't take his eyes off the man standing behind Jace. It was Jonah, but an older Jonah. He looked to be 25 now. When they first met the day before he only looked 18 maybe 19.

"How?"

Jonah shook his head.

"I'm not sure."  
"Jace take him back to his room, and make sure he gets something to eat."  
"Okay."  
"Are you ready to go see your babies?" The doctor asked Alec.

"Yes!*!*!*!"

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	13. Chapter 13

Alec stayed with the babies for a while till the doctor told him that Magnus was awake now and asking for him. Alec looked at there babies.

"Love you, daddy and father will be back for you soon."

On the way to Magnus' room, Alec pulled the paper out that Jace gave him and looked at it for the first time. He stopped right in his tracks.

[I will deal with this after I see how Magnus is first," Alec said to himself.]

When Alec walked into Magnus' room, Jonah was there talking to Magnus.

"What are you doing in here? And where is Jace?"  
"Alec, I ask to see him. And as for Jace, I sent him to get me something to eat he will be right back."

Alec just looked at Jonah. Then walked over to Magnus and kissed him.

"How are you, daddy?"

Magnus looked at Alec and smiled.

"I feel good. How about you, father?"  
"Good, I saw the babies. They are doing good. We might be able to take them home in about a few weeks give or take."

"Now we need to come up with another name for our little boy to go with the other two."

Alec smiled at Magnus.

"Well, we finally have our family. You have what you wanted."

Magnus looked at Alec a little confused. Alec handed Magnus the paper that he got from Jace. Magnus looked at Alec than the paper.

"What is this?"  
"DNA results."  
"Alec, what did you do?"  
"What needed to be done just in case."

Then he got quiet and looked away. Magnus knew what he meant. He took a deep breath and looked at the paper. Then back at Alec.

"Really?"  
"Yes."

Magnus started to cry. Then he looked at Jonah.

"Welcome home son."

Jonah looked at Magnus then to Alec. Then down at his hands.

"He didn't lie to me. I can't believe it."

Magnus and Alec looked at each other. Then back to Jonah.

"Who are you talking about?" Magnus asked.  
"Azazel," Jonah answered.

Magnus' body stiffened, and Alec felt it.

"That enough for now. When Magnus is healed and rested, we can talk more about this."

Jace came walking into the room at that time.

"Here you go, Magnus."

Everyone looked at him. Jace stopped and looked around.

"Did I interrupt something?"

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC}

What do you think of this ch.?

#SaveShadowhunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Rags To Riches Ch12


	14. The end for now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1] Pt.3 will come, but when is still unknown.  
> 2] Pt.3 Will be called [The Hunt].

"Azazel, Alec. I don't feel right about this," Magnus started as soon as everyone left the room.  
"I know Magnus. There is no telling what he told our son while they had him."

Magnus smiled at Alec.

"What? Why are you smiling at me like that? Has your medicine kicked in, finally."  
"Ha, ha, Alec. You made me happy when you said our son."

Alec smiled.

"Well, he is. You need to eat and rest. Then we can go see the babies."

Magnus nodded he ate, then Alec and Magnus laid down together.

Jonah couldn't sleep he kept having bad dreams. So he went for a run. Jace stopped by to check on Jonah, but he wasn't in his room. Jace went right to Alec. Magnus jumped up yelling for Jonah out of a deep sleep. Alec jumped up trying to calm Magnus when Jace come running into Magnus' room. Magnus was covered in cold sweat and shaking. Magnus looked at Jace.

"Where is he?"  
"I'm not sure, Magnus. That's what I came here to tell Alec. Jonah isn't in his room or the den anywhere."  
"Damn, that kid is going to be the death of me," Alec said.  
"Alec," Magnus yelled and looked at him.  
"Sorry. Jace, get our best pack hunters together, and meet me at the door to the woods."  
"On it, boss."

Jace left to do what Alec told him to do. 

"Magnus, try to get some more rest."  
"Alec, I can't sleep till our son is home."  
"Please try, Magnus.

Magnus nodded. Alec left and met up with Jace, Luke, and a few other pack hunters. They left and went hunting for Jonah. Jace, Alec, and Luke went one way, and the others went the other way around the woods. Jace, Luke, and Alec moved apart some but made it back together before they heard some talking in the woods. When they made it to where they heard the talking, they saw Jonah and Azazel talking.

"Did you get Magnus as I told you?"  
"No, Magnus just had his babies. He is resting."

Alec looked at Jace and Luke. All three of them couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Well, if you ever want to see your mate again, then you get mine. I want, Magnus back."

Alec jumped out of the bushes growling at Azazel. Azazel growled back, and they attack each other. Then Damien grabbed Jonah and took off with him. Jace and Luke couldn't stop what was going on because they were snuck up on and tied up good. By the time they got untied it was over. Alec was torn up badly, and unconscious. Jonah, Damien, and Azazel were gone. They call for the other pack hunters, but they were on the other side of the woods when they got back there everything was over. They all helped Alec, their Alpha back to the den. Izzy was walking out of the office to her room for the night when she saw the pack bring Alec back hurt from the hunt.

"What the hell, Jace?"  
"Go get Magnus now. Alec needs him. Now."  
"I'm going, and watch how you talk to me."

Izzy left to get Magnus. Alec started moaning Jonah's name over and over.

"We will get him back, I promise, Alec," Jace told him.

Magnus came running up then and saw Alec laying on the ground with Jace and Luke over him ready to take anyone down that would try to finish Alec off. Magnus laid down beside Alec and put his hands on him. A blue light started to come out of Magnus which made everyone look away until they heard Alec yell for help. Magnus was passed out and bleeding badly. Come to find out Magnus was not healed all the way like he kept telling everyone. When he used all his power to treat Alec, it almost killed him. Alec and Magnus were taken to the Infirmary to be looked after. 

*2 months later*

Alec and Magnus made a full recovery. Jonah was still gone. Even with all the hunts, still nothing. The Dark Hill Pack had him hid. The babies are doing well. They will be released soon. So, Alec and Magnus named there babies Chander Arun Lightwood-Bane, London Akira Lightwood-Bane, and Luna Amaya Lightwood-Bane. All the names have something to do with the moon. It meant that Alec's children would have meaning, and they would be powerful one day. Magnus and Alec went ahead and made a name for Jonah. His whole name is Jonah Mayar Lightwood-Bane now. And his name has something to do with the moon too. Given a name to there son made Magnus happy, and that's all Alec wanted for Magnus was to be happy. But Alec knew that Magnus wouldn't be happy until Jonah was back home. But that would be for tomorrow to worry about how to make his mate truly happy. Tonight was special. All female's and omega males were in heat and needed their mates. That meant Alec would be with Magnus. Jace would be Clary, and Izzy would be locked up in her room. So, Luke and some of his pack, and some of Alec's pack were left to watch over the Den.

Alec was sitting on the bed watching Magnus undress. Magnus kept eye contact with Alec. But both could see the lust in each other eyes. Magnus walked over to Alec. He moved between Alec's legs. Alec pulled Magnus by his hips closer to him and started wet slow kiss over his body. Magnus moaned in pleasure. He looked at Alec.

"Tonight is for us, tomorrow we hunt."

BVFK: BVFF

The End.

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters

Note:  
1] Pt.3 will come, but when is still unknown.  
2] Pt.3 Will be called [The Hunt].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1] Pt.3 will come, but when is still unknown.  
> 2] Pt.3 Will be called [The Hunt].

**Author's Note:**

> You can keep up with me here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
> https://www.instagram.com/bvfanfic/  
> https://www.instagram.com/bluevelvet_36/  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCazNVYDUEneEqtx9qTqdnTQ?disable_polymer=true


End file.
